


Nie taki diabeł straszny, jak go malują.

by RoxsanLokidottir



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxsanLokidottir/pseuds/RoxsanLokidottir
Summary: Coś o Laufeyu :D
Kudos: 1





	Nie taki diabeł straszny, jak go malują.

\- Naprawdę nie słyszałeś tej historii, Książę?  
\- W Asgardzie bardzo rzadko opowiada się o Jotunheimie, Indgrinie. - Loki przysuną się do Jotuna  
\- Loki!!! - rozległ się oburzony głos Thora.  
\- Daj mi spokój Młotku. - Kłamca znów przeniósł swój wzrok na Indgrina. - Opowiesz mi?  
\- Tak. Czemu nie. I tak siedzimy lochach. To stara opowieść, bardzo znana choć rzadko opowiadana ze względu na obecnie nam panującego Króla Laufeya.  
\- Dlaczego??  
\- Laufey stylizuję się na kogoś bez słabości bez uczuć, a ta historia dowodzi czegoś innego.widzisz Książę kiedy Laufey przeją tron był jeszcze bardzo młody. Nikt nie wierzył w to że może być dobrym królem. Mimo to udało mu się przywrócić w królestwie porządek. Ale zawsze znajdą się osoby które doszukują się skandali i potknięć. Kiedy młody Król pojechał w ramach misji pokojowej do Muspellheimu. Na swoje nieszczęście zakochał się w jednej z dam dworu. Kiedy pewne osoby dowiedziały się o tym zaczęły mu grozić a nawet szantażować. Laufey jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, zabrał Muspellkę do Jotunheimu i ożenił się z nią na złość wszystkim. Był bardzo dobrym i sprawiedliwym Królem. Na kilka miesięcy przed wielką bitwą z Asgardem żona dała mu syna. Pamiętam tamte czasy tak jakby to było wczoraj. Król był zachwycony, wiedział że dziecko będzie potężnym magiem ze względu na matkę. Jotunom nigdy nie udało okiełznać tej niezwykłej siły. Niestety potem przyszła wojna Laufey ukrył syna w świątyni licząc że Odyn nie ośmieli się jej zbezcześcić. Nie udało się: stracił żonę, źródło mocy i dziedzica. To ostatnie było dla niego największym ciosem. Od tego czasu nie był już tą samą osobą. Cały jego świat zawalił się. -  
W lochu zapadła cisza. Loki patrzył na Jotuna z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Miał mętlik w głowie. Zawsze myślał, że Laufey zostawił go dlatego że był zbyt słaby. Nie nieprawda Odyn mu to wmawiał. Stary sprytny lis. Okłamać Kłamcę - dobre sobie. Ten jednooki starzec wiedział, że Loki jako jedyny miał prawo do tronu Jotunheimu nie chciał pozwolić żeby Kłamca został Królem. To by było zbyt niebezpieczne dla Asgardu.  
To otwiera nowe możliwości. Wystarczyło się ujawnić.  
\- Loki...- usłyszał za sobą szept Thora. W oczach blondyna widać było niepokój - Nie rób nic głupiego.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz Thorze. Indgrinie powiedz dlaczego znalazłeś się w lochach?  
\- Jestem złodziejem, Książę. Po za tym pomogłem wam, to wystarczy aby mnie zabić. - roześmiał się olbrzym - ale nie płaczę nad swoim losem. Zasłużyłem na to i tak zostało mi niewiele życia. - Loki przygryzł wargę. Opowieść tego Jotuna pokazywała nowe możliwości.  
\- Czym jest szkatuła? - rozległ się głos Thora wyrwał Kłamcę z rozmyślań. Indgrin uśmiechną się pobłażliwie.  
\- Szkatuła to potężne źródło mocy. Zapewniała tej krainie dobrobyt. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo piękna potrafi być ta kraina.  
\- Nie wyobrażam sobie tego. - mruknął blondyn i spojrzał na brata. Loki siedział oparty o ścianę. Jego oczy były zamglone. Thor bał się o zielonookiego. Bał się, że zrobi coś głupiego.  
Nagle rozległ się hałas. Szczęk mieczy. Krzyki wojowników.  
\- Asgardczycy - wyszeptał Loki. Miał rację po chwili Fandral z impetem otworzył drzwi celi i kilka godzin później dwaj książęta siedzieli już w skrzydle szpitalnym, w Asgardzie. Kłamca nadal nieobecny. Oboje byli trochę poobijani ale nic poważniejszego im się nie stało.  
Loki nie mógł znieść tego, że to Thor ma objąć tron. Jak na złość w pałacu nie mówiono i niczym inny. Cięgle ktoś ogłaszał mu tą jakże "cudowną" nowinę. Miał dość, nigdy nie zapomniał historii którą opowiedział mu kiedyś Indgrin. Chyba czas na wycieczkę krajoznawczą.  
Kłamca podszedł przed tron Laufeya  
\- Bądź pozdrowiony Królu Mroźnej Krainy. - odezwał się. w jego głosie nie słychać było nawet cienia ironii.  
\- Cóż za niecodzienne powitanie. Nie myśl asgardczyku że uratuje cię ono przed śmiercią. Po co tu przyszedłeś. - szkarłatne oczy olbrzyma błyszczały nienawiścią.  
\- Właściwie chciałem ci coś pokazać. - Kłamca skrzywił się lekko po czym podszedł do jednej z lodowych kolumn. Kiedy położył na niej rękę jego skóra zaczęła przybierać błękitny odcień. Loki przymkną oczy i pozwolił swojej prawdziwej naturze wyjść na wierzch. Kiedy je otworzy kilka centymetrów od siebie napotkał zaciekawione spojrzenie Laufeya.  
\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał władca obchodząc powoli Kłamcę.  
\- Przecież wiesz. - mrukną Loki - po co pytasz? - Olbrzym stanął przed synem.  
\- Dlaczego teraz? - na usta bruneta wpłyną złośliwy uśmieszek  
\- Cóż... powiedzmy, że znudziło mi się siedzenie w Asgardzie, a teraz jeszcze wszyscy trąbią o koronacji Thora. Żałosne. - Laufey roześmiał się.  
\- Jak widzę niezwykle cię to drażni. Co powiesz na to żeby o twojej koronacji również zaczęło być głośno. - Król napotkał zdziwione spojrzenie Lokiego. - Widzisz jestem już stary. Polityka zaczęła mnie nużyć. Dotychczas nie miałem nikogo na kogo mógłbym zrzucić obowiązki. Pytanie tylko : czy chcesz władzy? - oczy Lokiego zaiskrzyły się niebezpiecznie . A na usta wpłyną złowieszczy uśmiech. Wyglądał jak wilk szykujący się do skoku na swoją ofiarę.  
\- A kto by nie chciał? - wyszeptał Kłamca.  
:::::::;:::::::  
\- Ja Laufey, prawowity Król Jotunheimu. Będąc w pełni świadomym tego co robię zdaję władzę nad krajem, mojemu pierworodnemu synowi Nathairze* - Loki stojący przed tronem zmrużył oczy. Nathair znaczy "wąż". Kłamca był tyko ciekaw czy to jego prawdziwe imię czy Laufey wymyślił je na prędce. Ceremonia koronacji Jotunheimie bardzo różniła się od Asgardzkiej. Była to przysięga krwi. Od zarania dziejów wszyscy władcy Mroźnej Krainy przysięgali na własne życie, że nigdy nie zrobią niczego co mogłoby zaszkodzić krajowi.Przysięga krwi była jedną z najbardziej honorowych przysiąg. Tych którzy ją złamali nie ma już dawno na tym świecie. Loki czy też Nathair, bo raczej tym imieniem powinien się teraz posługiwać, ukląkł przy Świętym Kamieniu, i nacią lodowym sztyletem wierzch dłoni. Kilka kropel poleciało na kamień  
\- Ja Nathair Laufeyson, klnę się na moje życie i na krew moich przodków, że za mojego panowanie nigdy nie będę działał na szkodę Królestwa. Zobowiązuje się do przestrzegania prawa i godnego reprezentowania Jotunheimu we wszystkich dziewięciu światach. - kiedy skończył krople krwi, które spadły na kamieni wsiąknęły w niego jak w gąbkę, a na jego powierzchni pojawił się wąż. Poczuł lekkie pieczeni na dłoni. Zatamował upływ krwi magią, ale rana zostanie na zawsze. Miała być przypomnieniem. Kłamca wstał, na jego głowie zaczęła ukazywać się korona z lodu.  
\- Niech żyje król!!! - rozległy się krzyki. Szkarłatne oczy Nathaira rozbłysły, a na ustach zawitał szeroki uśmiech.  
Thor siedział na tronie. Był zdenerwowany. Od co najmniej pięciu dni nigdzie nie wiedział Lokiego. Kłamca nie zjawił się ani na koronacji, ani na uczcie. A do tego do nowego Wszechojca przybył poseł z Jotunheimu i wręczył list, z którego wynikało, że Laufey zdaje władzę. Gromowładny ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak ciężko jest być królem. Do sali tronowej wszedł Odyn  
\- Coś cie trapi synu?  
\- Od kilku dni nigdzie nie widać Lokiego, Jotunheim ma nowego władcę. Alfheim chcę pokoju, Muspell grozi wojną jeśli przyjmiemy ofertę Alfheimu. z kolei wiem, że jeśli nie przyjmiemy to grozi nam wojna ze strony Alfheimu i jeszcze zbliża się Rada Królestw - Odyn spojrzał na Thora z uśmiechem  
\- Będę odpowiadał po kolei. Dobrze wiesz że Loki czasami znika podąsa się trochę i wróci. Co do Jotunheimu nie sądzę aby było się czy martwić może nawet z tym drugim królem będzie się można dogada. Przyjmij ofertę Alfheimu, Muspellheim blefuje nie ośmielą się nam wypowiedzieć wojny chcą wykorzystać to że niedawno byłeś koronowany i nie znasz jeszcze ich możliwości. Rada Królestw... taak to wyzwanie, ale myślę że sobie poradzisz. Po za tym będę w niej uczestniczyć. Każdy nowy król na pierwszej swojej radzie jest tam ze starym  
\- Czyli Laufey też będzie? - jękną Thor  
\- Tak zapewne tak. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nowemu królowi Asgard bardziej przypadnie do gustu.  
(tydzień później)  
Przy wielkim złotym stole było ustawione osiem krzeseł. Światów było co prawda dziewięć, ale Nilfheim nie brał udziału w radzie. Kiedyś krzeseł było tylko siedem. Dopiero nie dawno ustanowiono, że w skład rady będzie wchodzić również Midgard. Jego przedstawicielem będzie nie kto inny jak Nicholas Fury. Czym jest Rada Królestw? Kilka razy do roku najczęściej dwa lub trzy zwołuję się takową radę. Założenie było takie, że mają być na niej obecni wszyscy królowie bądź królowe dziewięciu światów. Rada zawsze odbywała się w Asgardzie. Wszystko było już przygotowane. Zostało tylko kilka minut do rozpoczęcia, a jeszcze nie wszyscy się zjawili. Mówiąc nie wszyscy mamy tu na myśli króla Jotunheimu. Thor liczył w duchu że się nie zjawi. Nagle w drzwiach pojawił się Jotun. Przezroczysta lodowa korona iskrzyła się światłem odbitym od złotych ścian. Z pośród kruczoczarnych włosów wystawały rogi zawinięte do tyłu. Miał na sobie śnieżnobiałą pelerynę z niedźwiedziego futra, a wokół bioder spięty był ciemno zielony materiał sięgający do kolan. Król, bo bez wątpienia był to on, otaksował zebranych spojrzeniem. Najgorsze było to że Thor znał to spojrzenie. Zimne, nieprzeniknione. Patrzące na wszystkich z wyższością. Od razu skierował się do krzesła które zostało wolne.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem. - odezwał się głosem całkowicie wypranym z emocji - miałem kilka spraw do załatwienia. Jestem Nathair Laufeyson nowy Król Jotunheimu.  
Thor był przerażony, a może zdziwiony. Kiedy przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Loki był królem zaczęła go szokować inna rzecz. Kłamca z niebywałą lekkością i pewnością siebie odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania królów. Kiedy Thor męczył się jak tu dobrać słowa żeby nikogo nie urazić, Loki wyglądał tak jakby świetnie się bawił. Cóż... brunet zawsze był lepszy w zagrywkach słownych i w polityce. Gromowładny spojrzał na ojca, w jego oczach widać było wściekłość. Jeden z Królów najwidoczniej to zauważył  
\- Czy coś się stało?- padło pytanie wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę Odyna. Ten wyprostował się  
\- Nic takiego - wysyczał były Król. Nathair uważnie obserwował wszystko z drwiącym uśmiechem. Dawno nie wiedział wściekłego Odyna, a był to naprawdę cudowny widok.  
Rada skończyła się o zachodzie słońca. Wszyscy królowie stali w sali i rozmawiali między sobą jeszcze, ale niektórzy opuścili już Asgard. Kłamca szedł już Bifrostem, nie miał ochoty siedzieć tu dłużej niż musiał.  
\- Loki, bracie poczekaj. - Kłamca odwrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie błękitnych oczu Thora - Nie jesteśmy braćmi Wszechojcze. Po pierwsze nazywam się : Nathair. Po drugie :jeśli kiedykolwiek łączyła nas więź na tyle silna aby nazwać ją braterską, to już jej nie ma. Jestem Władcą Jotunheimu i żądam abyś zwracał się do mnie z należytym szacunkiem. Między nami nie ma ani nigdy nie będzie więzi, jakiejkolwiek. - Thor chciał się wtrącić, dodać jakieś "ale". Kłamca uciszył go gestem - Od tej chwili nasz stosunki będą czysto formalne. Do zobaczenia Wszechojcze.


End file.
